What Is Love?
by KKeeper808
Summary: Who knows what it is really? And how does it come about between two people who completely hated each other, and then were falling for one another the next minute? Love is a strange thing. (Featuring: Cry Silverworthy. I don't own TES V: Skyrim)
1. What?

**Hey, I'm back!**

**For a short minute.**

**Because on the 31st, I will be watching The Walking Dead marathon on AMC starting at 9am/8CST. **

**No sleep till it's over. I can do it. **

**Anyway! This is the first chapter of the short story I wrote on how Vilkas and Cry discovered their love for one another.**

**Damn, that's cheesy sounding. **

**Ah, well, here it is anyway! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I want you to go take care of some bandits just outside of Whiterun. Apparently it's only a small hideout, so you should be able to handle it," Vilkas says with a sneer as he paced in front of the Companions newest Circle member. Cry Silverworthy glares at him as he passed.

"Fine. I'll get right on it, sir," she growls.

"Good. And don't come back until you do. Now, get out of my room," he orders, putting a hand on the doorknob. Cry didn't move however, and instead crosses her arms. Vilkas turns to her, lifting his hand off of the knob and crossing his own arms. "Do you have something to say?"

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you didn't just tell Kodlak I was horrible at fighting and kept me from joining the Companions at all!" Cry yells, finally losing her head. Vilkas scowls at her, his steel gray eyes burning.

"I would never lie to my Harbinger about something like that!"

"At least you wouldn't have to deal with me," she shouts back, standing up off his bed and leaning up on her toes to get in his face. "Just why do you hate me so much?"

"Because I don't know who you are! You have kept everything about yourself a secret from us. Why is that?" Vilkas demands, and Cry glares at him even harder.

"You want to know why? Because I'm the Dragonborn!"

The Companion's eyes widen, and he steps away from her in shock. "Y-you can't be. There hasn't been a Dragonborn in..."

"Well, I am! And I only came to Jorrvaskr to learn how to be a better warrior, because apparently I'm someone who kills dragons and saves people. Something told me that what I already knew wasn't going to be enough, and so I came here to learn. Instead, I get my ass hated on because a stubborn and rude Nord doesn't know who I am!" Cry exclaims, flinging her arms into the air. She turns around, crossing them over her chest and looking at the floor. In a much quieter tone, she says, "I don't want our relationship to stay like this."

Vilkas releases a breath and steps closer to her. "Cry, I'm sorry. I had no idea that's who you were. If I did-"

She flips around, anger returning to her blue-gray eyes. "You would have what? Respected me? Been kinder? Well, that's great, Vilkas. To bad you can't go back and fix it!"

"Will you shut up for two seconds?" Vilkas demands, towering above the short female.

"No, I won't! You know why? Because all I can do is Shout!" Cry hisses, glowering up at him.

"No, its not! You can fight," Vilkas argues.

Cry doesn't respond, and the two glare at each other for a moment. Then, without any warning, she reaches up and pulls his face down to hers, planting her lips on his. Vilkas didn't know how to react, but he knew for sure that, after feeling her lips against his, and realizing how good it felt, that he didn't want to pull away.

Cry didn't, either. She suddenly felt every feeling at once, was hot and cold at the same time. The female warrior pressed herself against the Nord Companion, her lips hungering for his.

Suddenly, though, she realizes what she had done, and rips away from him, practically leaping across the room. Both of them were breathing heavily, and they stared at each other for a moment. Finally, without saying anything, Cry hurries out of the room, the door shutting behind her, leaving a very bewildered Vilkas alone.

He stood in silence, wondering what in the name of Talos had just happened, until the door opened slowly and revealed Farkas, who had his eyebrow raised questioningly. "Vilkas, what's going on?" The Nord moves into the room, closing the door behind him before he moves to his bed and sits down on it, beginning to pull of his steel boots. "I saw Cry run out of here, and then the door to the Whelps room closed rather loudly." He looks up when Vilkas doesn't reply, and Farkas notices the blank look on his twin's face. "Vilkas?"

The Companion doesn't acknowledge his brother, but instead blinks before his hand raises to touch his lips. Finally, he turns his gray gaze to his sibling and says, "Farkas, I think I'm falling in love with a dragon."

(*)

"No. No, no, no!" Cry scolded herself as she paced across the small space in the whelps bedroom. "You are not crossing that line. That is a forbidden line that no one should step over."

But she knew that she had already crossed it. She had kissed Vilkas, and that was it. And now…

She paused in her step. What exactly was going to happen now? Vilkas hadn't pulled away. Maybe he had… liked it?

She shook her head. There was no way possible he had liked her kissing him. He hated her. Right? She lets out a noise of annoyance and fell backwards onto the bed behind her. Why was he so hard to read?

"Cry, are you okay?" She heard a familiar voice outside the door, and she sighs.

"Yeah, Farkas. I'm okay. Don't worry about me." The door opens, and Farkas, dressed in a simple brown outfit, sticks his torso into the room, looking around for her. When he finally spots her on the bed, he shakes his head sadly and enters the room fully, closing the door behind him.

"It's my job to worry. You're my friend," he tells her, sitting down next to her on the bed. She groans and pulls herself to a sitting position. Turning to look at Farkas, she realizes that she needed to tell someone, and so the story pours out, Farkas watching her intently the whole time.

Finally, when she had finished, she leans back against the wall. "I don't know what to do, Farkas. I don't know whether to tell him, to apologize… Should I leave and not come back?"

"Definitely not the last one," the Companion beside her replies. He leans back as well. "You certainly told me a lot more than Vilkas did."

"You already talked to Vilkas?" Cry asks. When Farkas nods, she straightens and grabs onto his arm. "What did he say? Did he talk about the kiss? Did he say if he liked it? What happened?!"

Farkas pulls his arm from her grasp. "I can't say! He knew I would tell you, so he swore me to secrecy." A slow smile spreads across his face. "But you didn't!"

Before she can stop him, Farkas springs off the bed and races to the door. "Farkas, no!" she yells, scrambling off the bed and running after him. She reaches the door just as Farkas made it too Vilkas', and the Nord was pulling open the bedroom door just in time to see his brother tackled down by Cry. He watches as she covers Farkas' mouth with both hands. Smiling apologetically, she climbs to her feet, pulling Farkas up along with her, and then drags him away from Vilkas' bedroom back to the whelps' room.

She kicks the door shut behind them and allows Farkas too pull away from her. "What was that about?" he demands, straightening up.

"I'm not going to just let you tell him what I said!" she exclaims.

"But Cry, it'll make everything better, trust me!" he replies, trying to get past her to the door. She stands in front of him, pushing him back.

"No! Don't you understand? You can't say anything."

"But why?" Farkas asks, and Cry sighs, looking down at the floor.

"I can't get attached to anyone," she says quietly. Farkas looks at her, brow furrowed. "I can't form relationships that I might not be able to return too."

"Return to from what?"

"I told you before. I'm here to prepare for anything I have to do as a Dragonborn. Once I think I'm good enough, I'm leaving to continue the fight against Alduin, the World Eater. Even if everything is okay, and Vilkas starts to treat me different, I can't form a bond with him, because I might not come back," she tells him sadly.

Farkas sighs. "Cry, Vilkas said that-"

Cry shakes her head and puts a finger against Farkas' lips. "I don't want to know. Like I said, I can't get attached." She turns away from him and pushes open the door. "I have to go clear out a bandit hideout for him. I'll see you later."

She leaves the room, leaving Farkas alone. His shoulders droop as he watches her walk up the stairs to the mead hall, and then he hears a door open. He turns to see Vilkas walking down the hall towards him, and then joins his brother in the doorway. "Did you find anything out?" Vilkas asks.

Farkas snorts. "Yeah, I did." He scoots out of the doorway and starts to walk towards their bedroom once more. Vilkas follows on his heels.

"Well, what did she say?"

Farkas turns to look at him. "No relationships, or bonds. She says she might not come back."

"Come back from what?" Vilkas demands.

Farkas stops in the doorway to the bedroom. "Her fight against the black dragon."

Vilkas pauses to think for a moment, and then looks at his brother again. "So, she's going to leave?"

"Once she thinks she's good enough to fight dragons all the time, yes," Farkas answers.

"And… she might not come back," the Companion concludes slowly, and his twin nods. Vilkas collapses against the wall. "Why didn't I ask her before?"

"Because you were a stubborn ass who decided to ignore her as much as you could. And now you're opportunity is gone," Farkas responds simply, and then shuts the door to the room. Vilkas sighs, his head shaking as he drops it into his hands.

"What was I thinking? She's been right in front of me this whole time, and I completely discarded her like she was old snow." He slides down the wall to a sitting position. "Why didn't I see her before?"

* * *

**This just in! I created a character on Saints Row III that looks like Booker DeWitt from BioShock Infinite. Because Troy Baker's voice on one of the male voice options. **

**Troy Baker's voice makes me hue. **

**Just sayin'. **

**Iregretnothing.**

**Also, I wanted to say thanks to all of you people who keep reviewing and favoriting my stufe. It really makes me happy to know that you guys enjoy my writing and want to see more of it.**

**HAPPY DAYS. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, so look for that. Love you friends.**

**:]**


	2. No

**Okay, so, this chapter is very weird, mostly because I wrote it as a bridge chapter between the one from yesterday, and the last one, which I may or may not post tomorrow, depending on whether I'm actually going to pay attention to anything but my television. **

**It's also kind of strange because I wrote it when I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. Let's just say it happens one month after yesterday's chapter, and Cry has already defeated Kodlak's wolf spirit, as well as her own. **

* * *

"No, Kodlak. I-I can't!" Cry says desperately.

The ghostly figure of her previous Harbinger smiles. "I know you can. You wouldn't have come to us if the Gods hadn't planned it this way." He dips his head to her. "Maybe someday you will join me in my fight against Hircine and all his wolves. Until then, lead the Companions well. I have faith in you. Farewell, Shield-Sister."

Kodlak Whitemane's ghost fades, and then he's gone. Cry lets out a strangled gasp and leans against the pedestal with holding the Harbinger's Flame. "Harbinger of the Companions. What do the Gods want from me?" she says quietly.

"Did I hear him right? You're too be the new Harbinger?" Cry lifts her head at Aela's voice and nods weakly.

"I can't do it, though. It's not right."

"True, you're our newest Circle member, but Kodlak himself appointed you as Harbinger." The huntress dips her head to the female warrior. "It's an honor to be the first to greet you, Harbinger."

"Don't call me that, Aela. I can't accept," Cry tells her.

"But you must. Kodlak-"

"I can't stay! I need to go," Cry decides. She gazes around the chamber for a back entrance. "I wonder if there's a way to get out quietly."

She hurries to a set of stairs in the far corner of the room. "Cry, where do you think you're going?" Aela demands.

"I have to get out of here without telling Farkas and Vilkas," she answers, starting to clamber up the stairs. Aela walks over to Cry's great sword, which she had dropped after fighting her own wolf spirit, which she had decided to get rid of before Kodlak had returned. She picks it up before her eyes drift to the stair case.

"Why doesn't she..."

(*)

Cry pushes open the doors to Jorrvaskr and sighs in relief. "Thank the Gods I got here first." She hurries down the stairs to the living quarters and into the whelps' room, only to be greeted by a Farkas, who was sitting down on her bed with his arms crossed.

"How's it going, Harbinger?" he asks as she shuts the door.

"Shut up! I'm not the Harbinger. I'm leaving, Farkas." She pulls her bag off her back and starts to toss her extra clothes inside of it. Farkas watches this, and then pulls the bag closer to him and starts to take the clothes back out. Cry turns to put another dress into it, but lowers her arms when she notices that Farkas was holding her pack on his lap. "Farkas, you're not stopping me."

"I'm going to do my best. Why are you going to leave?" Farkas asks.

Cry pulls her bag back from him and shoves her dress inside it. "I'm leaving because I can't put it off anymore. I have to go and fight Alduin."

"That's not the real reason and we both know it. Why are you leaving, for real?" he asks, and Cry sighs before she pauses in her packing to look at him.

"Vilkas," she finally admits, and Farkas sighs.

"Why was that what I was thinking?"

"Because you know it! Don't you get it? I think I'm in love with him, Farkas. And I can't be," she confides quietly, and puts another dress into her backpack. "I'm not going to come back."

"Why do you keep being so damn negative?!" Farkas demands, standing up quickly. Cry turns at his sudden anger, eyes widening.

"I'm just thinking realistically."

"No, you're not! You're seeing the tankard empty, when you know in your mind that there is a very good chance that you will survive whatever is going to happen. The only people you're killing is us, your family." Farkas shakes his head. "What's Vilkas going to think?"

"He's not going to think anything, because he won't care," Cry replies, returning her attention to packing. She's quickly whipped around again by the Companion grabbing her arms and turning her back around.

"You listen to me. Vilkas is going to care. You know why? Because he loves you, probably more than anyone else ever has," Farkas tells her.

"That's why I mean. I need to get away from here so that bond doesn't form. I don't want him to hurt when I don't come back," Cry says.

"You're going to hurt him by leaving," Farkas insists, and Cry shakes her head before pulling away from him and picking up her now filled backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Farkas, but I have to go." She reaches out to him, and he begrudgingly gives her a hug. "You're the best friend I ever had. Don't you forget it," she says. Farkas' grip around her tightens, as though he would keep her from leaving by not releasing her.

"Please don't go," he begs softly.

"I'm going. To the Bards' College in Solitude where I'm going to stay until I know what I have to do next," she replies, gently prying herself from his grasp. She leans up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

With that, she smiles sadly and walks over to the door and pulls it open slowly, then walks out of the room, the door shutting behind her. Farkas half expected it to open and reveal the short Nord with a big grin on her face, but it remains closed.

Farkas then realized the weight of what was on his shoulders. "What am I going to tell Vilkas?"

* * *

**Oh, and the chapter is very short. **

**That's where the middle of the night thing comes in.**

**:]**

**Thanks for all the likes and favorites and follows, guys. I think I got like... 3 yesterday or something. That's a big jump for me! So, thanks again. **

**Love you.**

**(And, don't forget. Walking Dead-AMC-9AM/8CST. Be there.)**

**Now, time to go back to sleep so I'm ready for tomorrow!**

**I'm outtie five thousand.**

**(There's also a poll on my Bio in case you wanna take a look.)**

**I'm leaving for real now.**


	3. Alright, Fine

**QUICK TAKE THIS CHAPTER DURING A COMMERCIAL BREAK!**

**Nah, I'm not really freaking out. I got time to chat. How are you guys? Been doing okay? Yeah? Good.**

**Oh, me? I'm fine. Yeah, yeah. Perfectly, beautifully fine. **

**This chapter is long.**

**For me anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone. Did she really just… pack up and leave?" Vilkas asks, gazing up at Farkas, who was standing beside his chair. Farkas had just told the gathered members of the Companions that Cry had left to continue her fight against Alduin.

He nods to his brother. "Yes. She didn't want to deal with harsh goodbyes. She said it was best that she just left."

"Well, she was wrong," Njada grumbles, taking a swing at Athis, who tries to hit her back, but fails.

"Why was she wrong?" Farkas questions.

"If what Aela told us is true, Cry is our new Harbinger, right? She should be here to Harbinger us, or whatever the term is," the warrior responds, hitting Athis again, who rubs his jaw and nods.

"Njada's right, for once," the Dunmer says, receiving another punch from her. "Cry is technically in charge. We can't do anything until she comes back."

"Aha, nice try, whelp. You're still doing jobs for us. Cry is merely the one to guide you. No one is in charge of the Companions," Aela says. "We shouldn't keep thinking about her, anyhow. She's gone. Farkas, did she happen to say who was suppose to be Harbinger while she was gone?"

"No, she didn't. But, I think she would agree on my choice." Farkas' hand rests on his brother's shoulder, who immediately shakes his head and pulls away from him, standing up.

"I can't. Cry's the rightful Harbinger; I'm not going to just take her place like she's not going to come back."

Farkas fixes him with a pale gray stare, his head tilted. "Vilkas, I don't think she is."

The Companion's face changes from annoyed to destroyed in .5 seconds, and he falls onto a bench on the outer perimeter of the mead hall. Ria tries to comfort him, but he scoots away from her and hands his head into his hands.

"Why, C? Why would you leave us without saying anything?"

(*)

(2 weeks later)

"Why did you come to the College?" the headmaster of the Bards' College asks Cry, who stares down at her hands which were resting in her lap.

"I needed to get away. I thought I would be safe here, for a time being, at least. I do want to learn the art of being a bard, of course. The teachers have taught me so much, and I'm very grateful. But truthfully, I didn't just come to the Bards' College for lessons in singing and playing the flute," she confesses.

"So, what did you come here for, truthfully?" he queries, leaning closer to her over the desk. Cry twiddles her thumbs.

"I... I had to get away from him."

Viarmo raises his eyebrows. "Him?"

"Someone I couldn't love," she replies quietly.

Viarmo leans away and crosses his arms behind his back, moving to look out the window to the streets of Solitude below. "You know, Cry, you shouldn't use our halls as a hiding place from your problems. You will have to face them eventually." When Cry doesn't say anything, he glances over his shoulder at her. "Why aren't you allowed to love this man, if you don't mind my asking?"

Cry sighs, looking over at the elf. "My destiny."

(*)

Vilkas gazed down at his tankard with a wrinkled nose, not at all interested in the tangy mead floating around inside of it. He sighs and pushes the tankard away, resting his arms on the table top. Farkas appears, dressed in his steel armor as usual, and sits down beside his twin.

He doesn't say anything, waiting for Vilkas to speak first, which he eventually does. "Farkas... I'm empty without her here. Do you understand?"

"More than you think, brother," Farkas answers, taking the discarded tankard for himself and swallowing a drink of mead.

"I need her back," Vilkas decides, slamming his hand down on the table and standing, his chair almost falling over with the force. Farkas watches him as the Companion heads towards the stairs leading down to the living quarters.

"You don't know where she is," he points out, and Vilkas pauses, his hand on the banister surrounding the mead hall. He looks at his brother, who was gazing at him calmly.

"But you do, don't you? Farkas, tell me. Please." Farkas keeps his mouth closed, and turns his eyes away from him. "Farkas, we need her here. I need her here. She's the rightful Harbinger. Aela told me that's what Kodlak wanted." The Nord still doesn't answer his twin, and Vilkas sighs. "Please, Farkas. I love her," he finally admits desperately, and Farkas turns back to him, a grin on his face.

"Why didn't you just say so? She went to the Bards College, in Solitude," he tells him, and Vilkas shakes his head.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asks before hurrying down the stairs.

Farkas had barely taken three drinks of mead before his brother appeared again, this time dressed in his Wolf armor, a pack slung over his steel clad shoulder. He huffs and then walks over to the door of Jorrvaskr, putting a hand on the brass handle. He glances over his shoulder at his brother. "Wish me luck. I'm going to need it."

"My luck is given to you. And... if I may suggest something, brother?" Vilkas turns to look at him completely, and Farkas smiles again. "Tell her what you told me." Vilkas nods in understanding, and Farkas raises his tankard to him before his twin pulls open the heavy door and disappears out into Whiterun. The remaining Companion finishes off his mead before pushing away from the table with a groan.

Aela comes up the stairs from the living quarters, an eyebrow raised. Farkas nods, and Aela dips her head back. "You know, Aela. When this is all over, I'm not going to be a love counselor for a long time," he tells her.

Aela laughs. "I do think you deserve a break, Shield-Brother."

"Oh, I know I do," Farkas assures.

(*)

"Cry, you have a visitor," Listte says, sticking her head into Cry's room, a smile on her face. Cry stands, closing the book she had been reading.

"Who is it?" she asks.

"A very handsome young man in steel armor. He's very desperately asking for you," Listte answers, and Cry sighs, her head bowing. She hadn't expected Farkas to come after her. However, she had missed him horribly, and so she raises her head again.

"Alright. Send him up." Listte nods before her head disappears and the bedroom door closes. The Nord smooths down her hair so she would look slightly presentable, and then straightens the blue skirt on her dress. She turns to look out her window, so she wasn't facing the door when it opened, and then shut softly. "I didn't think you would come," she says quietly.

"And I don't think I'm the person you believe you're talking too." A voice that wasn't Farkas' answers her question, and she whips around to see Vilkas standing before the closed door. Immediately, she looks away.

"What are you doing here, Vilkas?"

"I'm here to bring you home," he replies, not moving closer to her.

"I'm not coming," she tells him.

"Okay, if you won't come, will you at least tell me why?" Cry doesn't respond, and Vilkas steps closer to her. "What's keeping you away from Jorrvaskr? And don't say your destiny, because I've heard that excuse from you way to many times in these past few months. You're supposed to be there. You're our Harbinger," Vilkas says, stepping further into the room.

"Don't call me that!" Cry begs.

"But it's who you are!"

"No, I'm not! I'm the Dragonborn. I can't be the Harbinger of the Companions when I can't be there."

"And yet you're here at the Bards' College, wasting time. You didn't leave Jorrvaskr because of your duty as Dragonborn; you left because of something else. Why won't you tell me?" he demands, and she turns to look at him.

"I left because of you."

Vilkas stops a few feet away from her. "Me? But-"

"I... I love you, Vilkas. But I can't, not when I won't be able to have a relationship with you. It hurts to much. So, I left in hopes that my feelings would leave, too. But they didn't, and here you are, standng in front of me and bringing them back fully once more." She shakes her head and goes to her bed, sitting down on the edge. "Why isn't the world allowing me to forget about you? Why is it making me love you, and keep loving you, even though I shouldn't be?"

Vilkas doesn't say anything, and instead walks over to stand in front of her. He holds out his hand, which she takes after a brief moment, and he pulls Cry to her feet before drawing her closer to him. Putting a hand to her cheek, he strokes her cheekbone with his thumb. "Destiny?" he suggests at last, and her bluish gray eyes look at him.

Gently, his hand moves to the back of her neck, and he pulls her lips to his, placing them lightly against hers. They kissed softly for a moment, until Cry strengthed the kiss by wrapping her arms around Vilkas' neck, loving the feeling of him pressed against her. Eventually, though, he pulled back, and his lips drifted to her forehead instead.

Cry's eyes close as his lips ghosted over her skin, and she murmurs, "I was going to leave, you know. I need to find an Elder Scroll."

"Yes. I have a question for you, actually, pertaining to your journey to defeat Alduin," Vilkas responds.

"What's the question?" she asks.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to accompany you. At least, until I cannot travel with you anymore," Vilkas says, pulling his head back to gaze at her.

Cry blinks at him, and then nods, a tear falling from her eye at last and sliding down her cheek. "I would like that. A lot."

Vilkas smiles, his mouth touching hers briefly before he says through the kiss, "Good. I was going to come no matter what you said."

"Then I'm glad we didn't have to argue. For once," she whispers.

"For once," he agrees softly before his lips returned to hers fully. They kissed again, harder this time, and Vilkas pulled back with a grin. "I wonder if all dragons are this good at kissing."

Cry stares at him incredulously. "Well, since I don't think they have lips... I would say no to that. But why in the name of the Divines did you refer to me as a dragon?"

"Ah, I called you a dragon when I told Farkas I was in love with you," he responds, a finger moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know whether to be pleased or annoyed," she says at last, which earns a chuckle from the Companion before her, who pulls her back to him.

"You could forget about the dragon bit and focus on the loving part."

Cry sinks into his embrace, a sigh escaping her lips. "I'll do that."

* * *

**Gah, I just can't leave these two mad at each other. Doesn't work like that for me.**

**So, yeah! That's how Vilkas and Cry fell in love. Then they trappersed all over Skyrim to defeat Alduin, and then all was happy.**

**And Cry came home, got her shite kicked in by a giant, and that's where _Story Healing_ begins. **

**Yay!**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Leave a favorite if you liked it, and uh, go answer the poll on my Bio page. I really don't have any solid stories for anyone, but uh, I'll still write about whoever you guys want. **

**So, poll! Thanks again friends!**

**Have a lovely New Years. Party, get drunk, wake up with a headache, and all that good stuff.**

**I'm outtie five thousand!**


	4. EP-I-LOGUE

**EP-I-LOGUES!**

**I tried to say that like Sephiroth, but it didn't end out like it sounded in my head.**

**But anyway! Someone asked for this, and I was like, hey... I already have one written out. What a coinquidink, ay?**

* * *

(*)

Vilkas glared at the ground beneath his feet, his brow furrowed in worry as he paced through the snow once more.

"Pacing doesn't do anything, brother," Farkas comments from his seat on a bench besides Aela. The Nord ignores him as he continues to pace. Farkas sighs. "I told you, I wouldn't leave until she did."

"Then why isn't she here?" Vilkas shouts, whipping around to glare at his twin.

"She said she had a stop to make first, and then she would come," Farkas replies calmly, use to his brother's hot temper, knowing he would cool down in a few moments.

Indeed, instead of taking a swing at his brother's face like he had just been prepared too, Vilkas steps back, returning to his pacing. "Why didn't you go with her?" he asks quietly.

"Because something told me that she was going to do something that I would never do in my life," Farkas says.

"But what could it-?" Vilkas is cut off as a roar shatters the air around the Tomb of Ysgramor, breaking the peaceful murmurings of the wedding attendants as they gazed up at the sky. Vilkas shielded his eyes so that he could as well, and a grin forms on his lips when he realizes what was happening. Most of the attendants had pulled out weapons, but Farkas holds up his hands.

"No! Don't shoot. Just watch!"

Bows and swords lowered as the giant dragon slowly circled towards the ground, sending up a giant wave of water from the ocean when he finally landed. Instead of setting things on fire, as most dragons did, he merely bowed his head, and a figure much smaller than him slid from his back. Vilkas rushed to meet his bride, who placed her hand on the dragon's scales affectionately. "Thanks, Odahviing," she says.

"Of course, _Dovahkiin,_" the dragon croons before flapping his wings and flying up into the sky, disappearing a few moments later. Only then did Cry turn to look at him, and Vilkas' heart stops at what he saw.

She was dressed in white, gleaming with small jewels that started at the bottom of the skirt and traveled up the dress, forming two dragons facing one another, their heads on her chest, which also styled a silver and sapphire amulet that glowed with enchantment. Her cheeks were blushed a deep pink, and her lips where redder than the mountain flower stuck in her gold hair, which was braided intricately and elegantly down her shoulder. And her eyes, those deep blue-gray eyes that always glimmered so brightly, shinned even brighter, the gray flecks sticking out more than normal, and a circlet that matched the amulet around her neck sat atop of her head. This was his fiancée, his love, his soul mate. She was his dragon.

"You know I like to make an appearance," she says quietly, and he only shakes his head good naturedly. Cry reaches out and tugs on his armor. "Is this really what you're wearing?"

"You know I don't like to make a spectacle of things," he replies, earning a dazzling grin that almost passed him out.

"Hey, save it for after the wedding, would ya?" Aela calls.

Cry dips her head momentarily before lifting it again and bellowing, "GIVE US FIVE SECONDS!" In a much quieter ton, she returns her attention to Vilkas. "Guess we better do this, then."

"Suppose so," he replies, and then walks up the aisle to the front of the ceremony area, turning to watch Cry do the same. She does, and the dragons on her dress alight like the fire that comes from the real creatures, and everyone lets out gasps of awe. _That's right, and she's mine,_ Vilkas thinks to himself, pleased with the thought.

When she reaches him, it takes all his resistance to not just reach out and grab her and kiss her. Maramal, who had agreed to travel all the way out to the Tomb to wed them raised his hands, as though calling on Mara to come down and bless them. "Friends, we are gathered her before the Tomb of Ysgramor to bound these two together in holy matrimony. May Mara bless you as, under very special circumstances, you exchange the vows that Vilkas has said you prepared," he says, lowering his arms and stepping away from them.

Vilkas steps forward and takes Cry's hands in his own. "Cry, my love, I don't really have any words to explain how much my love for you grows every time I look at you. I just wish I could have seen it sooner."

Cry smiles, though he could see tears forming in her eyes. "I love you more than you will ever know, and I'm glad I can spend the rest of my life with you," he finishes.

"Cry, do you have something to say?" Maramal asks, and Cry blinks.

"Oh, yes. Vilkas, uhm, I just can't believe that I'm actually getting married to you. I never thought that you would want to be my friend, let alone my husband. But whatever made you change your mind… well… I'm glad it did. I'm sorry that I left, but I'll never do it again. Not now," she says, her voice cracking. "I love you, so much. Thank you, for everything."

Vilkas heard one lonely clap from the wedding attendants, while the other people let out awes. He himself smiled and wiped a tear away from under her eye. "You're welcome," he mouths, and she nods, unable to say anything more.

"Then by the power vested in me, being a priest for the goddess Mara, I bound you two together as one. Take these rings as a sign of your bond," Maramal hands them each a ring, and Vilkas slides his on his finger, watching Cry do the same. "You are now connected under Mara's loving gaze! May she protect you and keep you together throughout your lives with one another. And, Vilkas, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally," Vilkas replies, and then places his hands on Cry's cheeks, putting his lips to hers. He hears Farkas whistle while the rest of the wedding attendants clap, and feels Cry smile through the kiss.

"Till death?" she asks.

"And beyond."

* * *

**And the story of Cry and Vilkas' relationship beginning comes to an end. I was going to go into detail about the reception and stuff, but then I was like, nah. **

**It would have probably been from Farkas' perspective and his drunken view on everything, anyway. **

**Thank you all for joining me, and I hope y'all will want another Cry story real soon.**

**Love you!**


End file.
